Dragon Destroyer
This launcher is in the shape of a sword. The bey is contained in the handle of the sword. It has a firm grip to keep the launcher steady while launching. It is an image of a light blue dragon head with dragon wings on the side. It is a blue Ring that is an image of a dragon on it. There are holes in the Ring which are able to release air that is generated by the core which allows the bey to increase speed and stamina greatly. This ring also has holes that are able to absorb water vapor that is in that is in the air. This Fusion wheel is slightly smaller than most, it has several miniature holes which have a vacuum like suction that absorbs the water vapor in the air around the bey, which then goes to to the inner Sutorēji Frame, which stores the water until needed. PC Frame: StarRain This frame is made of a rubber/plastic like substance, able to absorb hits. This PC frame is made to protect the inner frame of the bey. Sutorēji Frame: Gekido Destruction This frame is the inner frame of the Fusion Wheel, it is make of a strong smooth plastic and it is fairy hollow inside allowing it to contain water. Supaiku Frame: Suraisu Kirā This frame is made of a lightweight metal, it spreads out a bit farther than the wheel itself and it is the bottom of the Wheel. It is rounded on the outskirts of it acting like a barrier, inside this frame are metal wires which conduct electricity, allowing the bey to conduct electricity at one point and releasing it out of another point on the frame. On the bottom of this frame there are small spikes which can retract and extend on command. Core The core is a small orb with several miniature holes in it. Some holes are connected to small pipes that lead the Spin track and Energy ring. It has a fan inside that spins at 25MPH. The air can be released through the small holes. The air releases by the core it is so cold it is able to freeze any water around the bey. It is similar to the SOT Track on this bey pre evolution. It has 8 large white spikes that are surrounded by several smaller white spikes. There is a small metal pole inside the 8 larger blades that can extend with enough force and do heavy damage to the opponent. The larger spikes are packed with several small spikes that can be shot out using the core's air. These spikes cut through air easily which saves the bey a lot of stamina. The Spin track also has a metal pole in the center of it allowing the spin track to increase or decrease the height of the track. Claw Defense Mode In this mode the spikes on the spin track extend and the spikes point to the left. That way they are used to defend instead of attack. The spikes can extend back at anytime and cause severe damage. In this mode the Spike become covered in a rubber coating allowing them to absorb attacks. Claw Strike Mode In this mode the spikes on the spin track extend to the right. This make the spikes face the way the bey is rotating causing severe damage to the opposing bey. The spikes can be jammed in or cut through the opponent's bey. Soaring Dragon Mode In this mode Dragon changes the height of the spin track to the high version which raises the spin track. Crushing Dragon Mode In this mode the Spin track decreases height and becomes a short bey, which lowers the spin track. It is similar to the Air Spike tip on Hydrus Dragonus. But this one is white and releases more powerful winds that go 25MPH. The bey can use this air to float in the air, regain balance, and increase stamina and speed. *'Air Boost: '''Using the core's air and releasing it into the energy ring which increases the bey's stamina and spin speed greatly. Then the bey extends the spikes on the Spin Track. Then Dragon barrages the opponent spinning at high speeds doing severe damage to the opponent's bey and possibly cutting right through the opponent's bey. *Wind Spike Tornado: Using the AS performance tip the bey creates a tornado around itself. Then the bey releases several miniature spikes into the tornado. Then Dragon charges at the opponent sucking them in. While the opponent is in the tornado they will be hit by the miniature spikes that were released in the tornado earlier. The spikes may get jammed in the opponent's bey causing severe damage. *Shukari Defense: By releasing the air from the core out through the holes of the energy ring and having the AS tip release air as well. Dragon is able to regain balance and withstand attacks from all directions by using the air to keep it stable while being attacked. *Counter Rotation: Right before being attacked Dragon can use this ability to release air from either the right or left side of the energy ring to quickly dodge the attack in one quick motion. Then release air from the opposite side and counter attack the opposing bey from behind with a fierce barrage. *Sheer Blade Strike: By releasing air from the energy ring, Dragon's speed increases greatly. Dragon then circles the opponent's bey at fast speeds while barraging it with the Sharp Spin Track, causing severe damage to the opposing bey. *Water Wall: Using the water absorbed by the energy ring the bey releases the water vapor which is then controlled around the Fusion wheel using the Water Shield Mode which allows the bey to control water with the power of static. The water then surrounds the bey like a shield defending attack and also making fire attacks useless against it. *Xantor Water Strike: Using the water absorbed in the energy ring the bey releases that water and uses the fusion wheel to control it. Using the AS performance tip the bey can launch water all around the stadium which can knok the opposing by back and cause severe damage. The water is able to take out fire moves in a flash with the strong water shot. *Glacial Stadium: Dragon releases all the water contained in the energy ring and Sutorēji Frame onto the stadium. Using AS tip and the Water Shield mode the bey makes the water rotate around it, so the water is not touching the bey. Then Dragon uses the core to freeze all the water in the stadium and freeze the opponent's bey where it spins. Then the bey can ride on top of the frozen ice while the opponent's bey is frozen below Dragon. *'Kōri Blasts: While Releasing water from the Fusion Wheel, Dragon uses the core air to freeze the water on its way out causing it to turn into long thin ice blasts which launch all over the place. These blast cause the opponent to lose balance and stamina. These blast can also cause severe damage if they hit inner parts of the opposing bey. *'Shining Stars: '''Dragon harness the powers of the stars and shoots star fragments at the opposing bey. The Stars are covered in bright energy that do severe damage to the opponent's bey. The stars are made to explode on contact, when they explode it causes a large explosion possibly destroying the opposing bey. *Xanon Destruction: Dragon's beast appears out of the bey. Dragon then floats into the air, while in the air the Dragon draws his sword. He smashes the opponent with his sword. The blade is filled with bright energy and can slash through any darkness in it's path. The blade causes heavy damage to the opponent's bey, and can shatter the opponent's bey with enough force. *'Bright Meteo Barage: 'Dragon's beast comes out of the bey, and draws his sword. Dragon then shoots a large beam of light into the sky. The beam summons a rain shower of light beams, then the light beams land all around the stadium and explode on contact. This may explode the opponent's bey into shards. *Light Eruption: Dragon's beast appears out of the bey. The beast draws his sword and slams it against the ground and releases light into the ground. After that the light erupts from the ground and huge beams of light shoot up all around the stadium. This shoots the opposing bey into that air. Then Dragon focuses the light energy on the tip of the sword, and shoots a giant light beam at the opposing bey while the opposing bey is in the air. *'Prison of Hikari: '''With this Special Move, Dragon's beast appears and creates a prison of burning and blinding light around the opposing bey. While the opponent's bey is traped inside, several beams of burning light strike the opponents bey from all directions. Then Dragon finishes the opponent's bey off by gathering a huge ball of Starlight and then launching it at the opposing bey causing a large bright destructive explosion. This Nova Gear increases attack power. It is a round of extra large and sharp metal blades that attach to the fusion wheel. They increase the attack because of the extra sharp tip on them. It can cut through almost anything and even with a normal attack they cause critical damage to the opponent's bey. They can cause deep scratches in the opponent's bey with the extra sharp tips. It is also loaded with mini spikes, so when the the user yells "Nova Gear" the holes in the metal open and spikes fly everywhere. These spikes are heavy on one end which makes the opponent have uneven balance. The Beyblade turns into a dark knight with a powerful dark blade. It has several claws all over it's armor with a dark dragon whip around the bey. The two headed dragon whip can destroy almost anything in it's path. The darkness used in this knight has special abilities that allow it to overpower light. The power absorb the light and turn it into darkness. The beys' power doubles while in its transformation. '''DarkStar NovaBurst: DakuNova engulfs his sword in darkness. Then he focuses all of the dark energy onto the tip of his sword. DakuNova releases a beam of darkness that destroyes any bey in its path. It causes the opponent's bey great pain and damage. This darkbeam eats all Light in its way, and creates dark energy out of the light eaten. After shooting the darkbeam DakuNova smashes his sword into the ground, DakuNova releases dark energy into the ground, making the arena nothing but empty darkness which engulfs the opposing bey and turns it into nothing. Stats Category:Unregistered Beys